


fly with the fireflies.

by dearelizaa



Series: Septic Fae Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Changelings, Dancing, Fae & Fairies, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Mead, Meet-Cute, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Jameson kicks off his shoes as he reaches the edge of the forest, grinning as he digs his toes into the grass. He giggles and spins, starting to dance, and a cloud of tiny lights gathers around him - easily mistaken for fireflies, but they greet him in his own language, and he welcomes the sweet company.He stops as he hears a voice behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of mine and [teacuphoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee)'s fae au!!

The time when he finally gets to close the tavern is a special one for Jameson - after a long day of serving rough-faced travelers with silent smiles, it’s so lovely to walk in the woods. They’re quiet, and his tavern - as much as he loves it - isn’t. **  
**

Jameson kicks off his shoes as he reaches the edge of the forest, grinning as he digs his toes into the grass. He giggles and spins, starting to dance, and a cloud of tiny lights gathers around him - easily mistaken for fireflies, but they greet him in his own language, and he welcomes the sweet company.

He stops as he hears a voice behind him, minutes later. No one usually comes this way; they must have followed him. This forest is well known for belonging to the fae. The sprites that were dancing alongside him scatter and disappear, unnoticed by anyone but him.

He backs up quickly until his back meets a tree as cruel voices sneer in a human tongue, the largest of the men approaching with a look of revolted anger on his ugly face. He grabs Jameson by the front of his tunic, growling something before throwing him to the ground.

“Hey!”

Jameson whimpers in fear, scrambling to get up only to trip and fall again. He hears grunting and more yelling, and turns in time to see someone hit the last human hard enough that he crumbles to the ground - someone in a red cloak.

“Hey, are you alright? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” the stranger asks gently, crouching next to Jameson and offering a hand. Maybe not such a stranger - he’s heard tell of a mysterious hero protecting the village, always donning a red cloak. Up close, he can see that it’s not a cloak at all, but a pair of glimmering red wings.

“ _I - I’m fine_ ,” he answers in his own tongue, the fae tongue.

The stranger’s eyebrows quirk in surprise, and he answers in the same way, his voice gentling even further. “Good. I’m glad.” He pulls Jameson to his feet, suddenly brimming with cheerful energy. “Do you need help getting home?”

It’s barely a second after Jameson’s hesitant nod that he’s being quite literally swept off his feet, the fairy’s wings beating like a hummingbird’s as they take off into the air. He lets out a little squeak and buries his face in the other’s shoulder, feeling his face grow warm at his little whisper not to be afraid.

He stumbles a little as he’s set back on his feet in back of the tavern, laughing a little. “ _Thank you_.”

“Of course, it’s my job!” the hero answers, beaming. “I have to go, trouble never sleeps, you know? If you need anything again, just call and I’ll be there.” With a little wink, he takes off, only turning back with a startled look when he’s a few feet off the ground. “Oh!! I’m Jackie, by the way!”

“ _Jameson_.”

“Good to know you, Jameson! Remember, just call!”

He’s gone a second later, leaving Jameson with hot cheeks and a foolish little smile, carefully committing the name to memory.

 _Jackie_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the second chapter - i'm sorry this took absolutely forever!! hope you enjoy !!

Jameson looks up when the bell above the door jingles softly, a little indignant at the thought of a customer so near to closing. His cheeks heat when he recognizes his hero from the previous night, and he turns, quickly returning the glass he was polishing to the shelf. He offers a shy smile as Jackie approaches the bar, gratified by the appreciative look the fairy casts around the place. 

“Hi again! You come here often?” The cloaked hero leans up against the counter, wearing a charming smile. 

 _“Well, I should hope so! I do own this place,”_ Jameson replies, _“But you knew that.”_ He tilts his head curiously, leaning closer to Jackie over the counter - close enough that humans would call it improper, but it’s not in the mind of a fae to care about such things. _“What brings you here, hero?”_

“Your pretty face, of course,” Jackie dimples and tilts his head. “So… any house specialties tonight?”

 Jameson nods and pours a mug of raspberry mead, pausing when the hero speaks again. 

“Hey - Can I ask you a question?”

Jameson hums softly, considering. _“I asked you a question first.”_

“Alright, alright. I was just wondering… why were those men going after you last night, anyway? I can’t imagine they were dissatisfied with the service here,” the fairy says, taking a swig of the sweet drink. He sighs happily - it’s absolutely delicious. “I guess… you could say that’s why I’m here. Besides the drinks.” Jackie flashes a bright smile, even as Jameson stiffens. 

_“Let’s just say… they don’t take kindly to… what I am. Or what they perceive that I am.”_

“And what’s that?” Jackie tilts his head curiously.

Eyes downcast, Jameson focuses wholly on polishing another glass. _“I was born to human parents… but I know I’m not one of them. I don’t know_ what _I am.”_ He trails off, looking up in surprise when Jackie _visibly_ brightens. 

"You're a changeling! I knew it, everything makes sense now!" 

 _Changeling_ \- that’s the word the humans sneered as they threw him to the dirt.

Jackie leans over and grabs Jameson’s hand, his face suddenly earnest - earning a blush as red as the mead. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again. You’ll be safe.”

Jameson releases a shuddering, disbelieving laugh, ducking to press his forehead against their joined hands. _“I’m - I’m glad I met you, Jackie.”_  

Forget the humans with their rough hands and voices - the breathtaking grin that suddenly lit up Jackie’s face was going to be the death of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahgsog97v1Q)!
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](https://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](https://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
